


NELL!

by SuchBooshut



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Remember the 5th of November, Sortof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchBooshut/pseuds/SuchBooshut
Summary: Literally just something silly. Nell and Eric are excited and Deeks. Deeks is a Shipper.
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	NELL!

"NELL!" The shout came from OPS and like Meerkats everyone of the team raised their heads from their work. Nell who had been sitting at Hetty's desk having tea froze. The whole bottom floor watched as Eric came running down the stairs. The grin on his face was huge.

"Did you watch it?" he asked as he crossed the open space, not even bothering with the looks he was getting from those around him, minutely everyone relaxing now they were aware there was no emergency. Although no-one completely took their attention off the nerdy analyst. Hetty waved away Nell's apologies as she dragged Eric away from the older woman's desk. 

Their progress back up to OPS was halted however when Eric thrust the tablet he was holding into Nell's hands. Nell furrowed her brow but dutifully watched whatever it was that had Eric so excited. The team being curious moved to surround the wonder twins. 

Each of them jumped a mile almost when Nell squealed loudly before jumping into Eric's arms. The pair started jumping up and down next to each other, reminiscent of young girls who were very very excited. Callen plucked the tablet out of Nell's hand as she bounced around him, undeterred she continued as the three Agents and the NCIS Liason crowded around to watch the small clip that was qued up. 

After a minute or two he saw what had the pair acting so out of character and groaned. 

"So Supernatural Marathon for the next week so we can re-watch all the now Canon UST." Sam frowned at his partner as if he was speaking another language. Deeks looked like he was visibly shaking next to them. "You okay." Callen asked. 

The man was practically vibrating, even as Kensi folded her arms and rolled her eyes. 

"Have you ever wanted to crow so bad but couldn't?" The younger blonde asked. 

"Yes." The consensus from the team came quickly.

"Oh just do it!" Kensi threw her arms up in exasperation with her husband.

"I told you." he sighed with relief before enthusiastically highfiving Eric and adding a few excited jumps in himself when Nell made her way back around to him.

"You a Destiel Shipper Deeks?" Callen laughed, passing the tablet back off to Eric who opened a dark blue page and seemed to be scrolling with speed.

"Oh hell yeah. Bro's do not hold that much eye contact." he paused momentarily before turning to Eric and grabbing the man by the bicep. 

"The Princess of Tumblr.."

"Has an Angel Prince." Nell crowed before high fiving Deeks.

Sam shook his head. Obviously confused but unwilling to decipher the new language his friends were speaking. Callen laughed before pulling Nell to a stop in front of him.   
"Hey so SPN Marathon. Everyone's invited?" 

"Yeah." the small redhead calmed, breathing out a sigh and shaking her arms as if to rid herself of the excess energy and excitement. Callen kissed her on the forehead before moving back to his desk. Kensi joined them too and left her partner to have a weird three way information exchange with the wonder twins. The three of them talking quickly and at the same time as if they were trying to maximise data transfer in as short a time as possible. Hetty just shook her head at the three and went back to her tea. 

Hey G what's Destiel?" Sam asked a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA this is insane. The memes, The Tweets and Tumblr Shitposts! I had to write somethig quick and possibly cracky to just get it out of my head and calm the fuck down. It's hilarious and confusing. 
> 
> Captain Holt is Vindicated!!


End file.
